


Let’s try this again.

by KayRachaels9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien is having trouble here, Casual Ladrien, Gen, He is going to explode, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette doesn’t take no for an answer, Miraculous Misunderstandings, Playful Ladrien, Post-Episode: s03 Desperada, Stubborn Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayRachaels9/pseuds/KayRachaels9
Summary: She had to have picked the wrong miraculous, she knew it, there was no other explanation. If Adrien wasn’t meant to be paired with Sass, she’d just have to figure out which Miraculous would suit him best.*This happens immediately after the episode Desperada and therefore is not compliant with the rest of season 3.*
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Let’s try this again.

“Okay,” she said landing on his couch, “so we got it wrong the first time, let’s give it another go.”

Adrien was at a complete loss for words, it wasn’t the most unusual thing for them to seek each other out after a battle, well, maybe a little, but this was new. Ladybug had just swung into Adrien’s room three hours after they’d defeated Desperada. 

“L-Ladybug, you’re in my room?” Nicely done Adrien. 

“Well yeah, we’ve got to figure out a miraculous you can use the next time I need help. Obviously, the snake didn’t work well with your skillset. These trophies are for fencing, right? Maybe you need a more attack-based miraculous?”

“You really think I’d do that well as a miraculous holder?” He asked, moving to sit on the floor in front of his couch. 

“Of course, when I finally realized who I was going to give the snake to, well, I was shocked I hadn’t picked you ages ago. Do you have paper? Oh, and a pen?” She wasn’t even thinking as she gave her answer, he knew she was too busy creating a plan in her head.

He wasn’t sure what to make of this, or how to get out of it, but he got up to look anyway, “Um, yeah, just a second…”

As soon as she’d gotten hold of the paper and pen she started drawing, some sort of odd shape he hadn’t recognized. There was a yin-yang symbol immediately surrounded by five flower petals. Beyond that, she started drawing box after box. Eight around the original shape, and four outside of those. 

Her next step involved drawing animals in each shape, confirming his suspicions as she put initials alongside each miraculous that’d already been taken. This must have been the order the miraculous was stored in.

“So, are these all of the miraculous?”

“Yes, any that have initials next to them have an assigned wearer, but we’re going to figure out which of the remaining ones will work best with your skills,”

“Who is to say I have any?” Obviously, he knew he was a great fit, but maybe he could convince her that wasn’t the case.

“Why would you say that? You’re loyal to your friends and good at fencing and well, we’ll just say I’ve heard a lot of good things.”

“Yes, but I think failing 25,913 times is enough proof that maybe I should just be left without a miraculous.”

“Nonsense, I want you out there fighting with us, I really think you’re meant for this. The rooster doesn’t quite seem right, what about the tiger, cats tend to be hunters, maybe you’d do well with something like that.”

He couldn’t believe this was happening, but man, she’d come close to having it right. The cat had always done him best. But how was he going to stick to the one he had without causing a mess?

“I can’t have you try any of these until we need them again, but maybe we should consider our other options first. There’s always the pig, not that I think you’re like a pig or anything—like my miraculous is a bug, it doesn’t need to have anything to do with what the animal represents.” She was scribbling notes all over the corners of the paper, her convoluted plans as rampant as ever.

“Ladybug, I think I’d just rather not do this all again, not that I wouldn’t want to help you, just, I don’t know having me work with you is best for the team you’ve set up.” He shifted in his place, it was not easy to change her mind once she’d developed a plan, but this was one that just wasn’t going to work.

“Adrien, an attempt with one miraculous isn’t something that defines your abilities. You’re going to do great,”she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him before turning back to her work, ”we just need to figure out which of these will help the most.”

She was insufferable sometimes, all the qualities he admired most about her were working against him, and it wasn’t fair that he had to be this annoyed and in love all at once.

“I can’t give the mouse miraculous to its previous owner anymore, or the bee, or even the dragon, but you’ve also got the ox or the dog. I know we don’t currently have a wearer for the rabbit, but I know who I’m going to give that one to, so I wouldn’t want to take it away from you. Do any of them stick out to you?”

“Nothing that isn’t already taken,” he joked to himself.

“I can’t take them away from their owners, you remember that kwami you met? They usually bond with their wearer quickly, and people don’t really do well being separated from them. Come on, think about it, which of these seems best to you? I know it’s a big decision, but if we pick the wrong one this time, we can always pick a different one, just like we did this morning.”

Or she could wind up getting hurt because he wouldn’t be there to help as Chat. Forget it, this was getting him nowhere, and she’d seemingly forgotten the definition of no. 

“You know, bug, it sounds like you’re trying to tell me I haven’t been doing a good job. You didn’t have to be so passive about it, you could have just told me at patrol,” he smirked, whispering: “claws out,”

“What?” She looked up from her notes trying to figure out what she just heard.

“What bug?” He threw himself into her lap and looked up at her, “my cataclysm isn’t doing it for you anymore?”

“Chat, wait, what?”

“Don’t worry bug, you’ll figure it out eventually,” he unwrapped his arms from around her neck and slid down so that his head was resting in her lap and the rest of his body was on the couch. 

“Okay, so you let me sit here and work though this despite you having been Chat the whole time? Why didn’t you just say no this afternoon?”

“Because what was I supposed to say, sorry, I’m actually gonna transform into Chat instead?”

“You didn’t have any trouble saying that thirty seconds ago,”

“You didn’t listen the first twenty times I said no,”

“That’s true, sorry, I just knew Adrien would be a great person to have on our team, I guess I was right,”

“You always are, bug.“ He sat up and raised his eyebrow at her, “but I think you can learn something from this too.”

“Actually, I think this is a pretty isolated problem since I knew who everyone else was and this can literally never happen again,” she raised her hands, pleading innocent.

“Not what I meant, LB.” She knew he was getting ready to come after her for causing him such a headache. 

“Now that I think about it, I came here to find which miraculous was best for you, mission accomplished. I guess that means I’ve got no reason to stick around. Catch you later!” Before he could do anything her yo-yo was out the window and a second later, she followed suit. 

That girl was going to be the end of him one day. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
